Loss and Oblivion
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Sentada frente al espejo, después de varios años, Kiyoko recuerda cosas casi sin querer. - IDK qué es esto.


**NA: Para David, como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños. Hacía siglos que tenía el boceto por ahí y al fin hoy, que he tenido unas clases súper ligth y no voy infinitamente cansado, me he puesto a escribirlo antes de irme a trabajar.**

 **Si no te gusta pues… Ya te escribiré otro para… ¿navidad? Es un poco triste, pero a pesar de mi optimismo natural estoy en fase** _ **drama queen**_ **, que también es una fase natural del Satoki salvaje, y eso.**

La chica con la que sueño despierta me habla en susurros. No siempre habla en susurros, pero la imagen nítida que ahora tengo en mente si es la de sus labios, muy juntos, moviéndose despacio mientras deja ir las palabras como un leve cosquilleo. Soy completamente incapaz de recordar que me decía en aquellos susurros, aunque si recuerdo el timbre de su voz, el siseo dulce de su tono y su cálido aliento acariciando mi piel.

Creo que pienso en ella porque he perdido el juicio, porque vivo una vida hecha para mí pero que no es mía. En el fondo es mía, sí que lo es, es la que yo he elegido.

Me miro en el espejo y veo mi rostro borroso. No llevo las gafas, así que solo puedo apreciar la masa tumefacta de mis supuestos perfectos rasgos difuminados en los colores de mi piel. Me fijo en la forma rosada de mis labios, finos y tersos, se mueven pronunciando su nombre mientras me acerco más a la superficie del espejo para apreciar mejor el movimiento. Su nombre es mágico.

— Hitoka Yachi, Yachi Hitoka, Hitoka, Hitoka —y lo repito en un susurro infinita cantidad de veces, escuchándome a mí misma. Mi voz suena ligeramente distinta, quizá porque ahora estoy nerviosa, y pienso en el tono con el que ella pronunciaba las silabas de mi nombre. Añoro oírla llamarme y es absurdo, porque nunca había reparado en que de su boca sonara de forma diferente.

Sus ojos expresivos están grabados en mi memoria como si un diamante los hubiera grabado sobre el metal, su mirada es un recuerdo vivido. Y no sé por qué ahora puedo recordarla con tanta nitidez, ni siquiera sé cómo acabamos siendo dos personas tan cercanas. Es confuso pensar en ella de esa manera, porque no me atraen las mujeres, porque no soy lo que se define como una persona bisexual, lesbiana o el concepto adecuado que pudiera venir aquí. A mí me gusta mi novio, me gustan sus brazos fuertes y sus ojos oscuros, su mandíbula fuerte y la forma de su espalda. Pero ella también me gustaba, como un desliz de la heterosexualidad.

Sus dulces quince años y mis casi dieciocho. No soy una mujer que se deje llevar por los impulsos, no soy un ser visceral. Mi mente va por delante de mis acciones y casi puedo prever el futuro, pero no pude prever a Yachi Hitoka.

Nos conocimos casi se podría decir de casualidad. Ella iba a ocupar mi lugar como manager y se suponía que aquella relación no tenía que trascender a nada más. Era una interactuación sencilla. Miles de personas se relacionan con otras de esa forma tan fácil. Saludar a los vecinos cuando sales de casa por la mañana, hablar con el carnicero cuando compras un quilo de carne picada o contarle al médico que no dejas de estornudar y que crees que tienes alergia. Todas esas interacciones sencillas generan una situación, conoces a las personas a base de verlas, observarlas y hablarles, así que no es tan raro que acabes compartiendo cosas personales con la gente con la que interactúas a menudo. Así que de ese modo Hitoka-chan y yo acabamos cada vez sentándonos más cerca en el banquillo, compartiendo intimidades y contándonos tonterías. En realidad existen personas que tardan muchísimo más en crear un vínculo de ese tipo, pero ella y yo no. Hitoka y yo conectamos.

¿Por qué pienso en todo esto? Me pongo las gafas mientras me lo pregunto. Hajime está esperándome, nos vamos a casar en una hora y media y sigo sin saber por qué pienso en Yachi.

La vida es un cambio constante, un _everchanching_ que diría en mi inglés perfecto. Lo sé, es algo que asumo bien, nada es para siempre, ni siquiera el matrimonio que voy a contraer. Pero ahora siento el miedo de perder a Yachi, cuando hace años que no sé nada de ella. Ahora noto mi corazón estremecerse como no pasó hace tiempo ¿Es este un miedo indirecto a las bodas? ¿Es el pánico habitual al compromiso?

Casi puedo sentir sus labios pegados a los míos, entregándose de forma sencilla y casi suplicante. Aquel beso sentadas en la estación del tren es un momento difuso en mi mente, un vago recuerdo de la nada que se apodera de la mente de todos con el tiempo. Sin venir a cuento, sin pensar, me descubrí saboreando su boca pegada a la mía y sus manos aferrándose a mi brazo.

Debía haber sido una despedida normal, un adiós mientras me subía al tren y su mano agitándose en la estación mientras yo miraba a mi nuevo destino. ¿Por qué no me había besado semanas antes? ¿Por qué no nos habíamos visto más? ¿Qué sería de nosotras si yo hubiera vuelto en las vacaciones de navidad a verla? ¿Le gustaba yo desde que la había recogido en el pasillo y la había obligado a unirse al club? ¿Le gustaba por algo en particular? Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas que no tenían una sola respuesta coherente y que golpeaban mi cuerpo como látigos.

Cuando pasé los exámenes de la universidad pública y decidí dejar el pueblo de montaña atrás nunca pensé que estuviera dejando una parte tan importante de mí atrás.

No me mal interpretéis. Estoy muy enamorada de mi futuro esposo, si no… ¿de qué iba a llevar un kimono ceremonial? ¿De qué me iba a maquillar y aceptar ser el centro de atención por un día? Cuando dicen que el día de la boda es el más feliz de la novia mienten. A mí me gustan las cosas sobrias, el mundo sencillo y la comida poco elaborada como los espaguetis hervidos con tomate. Me gusta Hajime siendo simplón y me hubiera gustado un vestido de novia occidental. Pero mi suegra quería tradicionalidad y Hajime quería tradicionalidad. Y aquí estoy, en una boda, que nunca es algo sobrio, y con kimono.

Quizá por eso añoro ahora a Yachi, que sabía ser sencilla. Recuerdo el beso, recuerdo sus labios y como mis brazos la rodearon de forma natural. El impulso sexual no tardó en aparecer, no es algo tan extraño. A pesar de lo que la cultura popular pueda decir, a todos nos fascina el sexo y nadie es peor por admitirlo. Deseaba tanto tocarla, desvestirla y dejarme llevar…

Miré el reloj de soslayo, aún quedaba media hora para que llegara el tren y no quise contenerme. La arrastré al baño de la estación sin soltar su mano, nerviosa por si alguien nos había visto, ansiosa por seguir besando su boca.

No recordaba hasta hace escasos minutos el contacto de sus manos colándose por debajo de mi ropa, o sus dedos paseando por mi monte de venus. Era un baño público, no era lo que se dice un acto romántico ni mucho menos. Era un acto exactamente opuesto a como éramos ambas, era algo visceral, pasional y simple. Quizá ella si era alguien pasional y nunca lo supe ver, la verdad es que no lo sé.

Su boca sobre mis pezones y sus dedos penetrándome, mientras yo sujetaba mi ropa mal colocada y me mordía los dedos para no gemir alto. Su cuerpo contra el mío, su saliva, y la sensación de que el aire iba a acabárseme en cualquier momento y su mirada ligeramente desviada hacía mi cara.

Yo soy alguien tímido, yo no hago esas cosas. Eso me digo ahora, excitada ante la idea de lo que ocurrió. Quizá si sea de las personas que hacen esas cosas, pero no tengo el valor necesario, el valor de Hitoka. Aunque nunca hubiera dicho que ella pudiera hacer aquel tipo de cosas, era tan tímida o más que yo.

Creo que porque ninguna de las dos éramos seres desinhibidos cuando me subí en el tren olvidé aquel acontecimiento, aquellos sentimientos impulsivos. Ella no era así, yo no era así, y no tenía ningún sentido prolongarlo. Lo olvidé del mismo modo que un niño olvida los deberes cuando tiene la oportunidad de jugar ¿Me habría ella olvidad igual?

Dejó escapar un suspiro, quizá ella me amaba. Nunca le pregunté que sentía, nunca volví a hablar con ella de la forma natural que lo había hecho anteriormente. En mi casi sé que ella me gustaba, quizá un poco más que gustar pero menos que amar. Es difícil cuantificar un sentimiento, raramente se puede.

Cuando le conté a Hajime todas mis relaciones sexuales anteriores a él, que en realidad eran muy pocas, olvidé a Yachi Hitoka. Y no era que ella no hubiera sido importante o que la omitiera por vergüenza, es que simplemente no recordé aquel orgasmo impulsivo y adolescente. Y quizá por eso ahora me pasa factura.

Repaso mi maquillaje. Todo tiene que ser perfecto, así lo ha estipulado mi suegra y mi madre, más ilusionadas que yo misma el día de mi boda. Quizá si Hajime y yo pudiéramos solo ir al registro civil y firmar los papeles, sin vestidos, sin ceremonias, sin parafernalia ni convite, ambos seríamos más felices. Perú será un lugar maravilloso para la luna de miel, y tendremos sexo en el hotel, y en la playa y quizá me deje llevar y también en el baño del avión. Creo que ya no quiero seguir siendo la misma Shimizu Kiyoko de siempre, quiero ser la que fui con Hitoka…

¿Qué habrá sido de Hitoka? ¿se habrá casado? ¿Será feliz?

Escucho un golpe suave en la puerta y oigo la voz de mi madre atravesar la madera de esta.

—¿Estás ya lista? Ha llegado el fotógrafo— dice. No sé si quiero hacerme fotos, no sé si a Hajime le gustará también la otra Kiyoko. Ambas soy yo, después de todo.

Supongo que no tiene mucho sentido seguir pensando en Hitoka. No tiene sentido pensar en lo mucho que odio esta boda, ni en lo que se supone que debo convertirme. Me quito las gafas y despacio me coloco las lentillas. Susurro de nuevo su nombre delante del espejo y recuerdo lo que decía en susurros. Sus labios se movían mientras decía:

—No te vayas, quédate conmigo— recuerdo su mirada llena de tristeza.— No te vayas a Tokio.  
Y por algún motivo desconocido la echo de menos más que nunca a nadie.


End file.
